José Lavat
México, D.F. |lugar_defuncion = México, D.F. |familiares = Jorge Lavat (hermano) Queta Lavat (hermana) Gisela Casillas (viuda) Rebeca Manríquez (cuñada) Julián Lavat (sobrino) |pais = México Los Ángeles |sindicato = ANDA |facebook = JoseLavatOficial |demo = Juguetes radioactivo - avalancherokee por jose lavat como la voz en off (2000).ogg |primera_aparicion = Perdidos en el espacio (pruebas de voz para el robot) Área 12 (debut formal) |última_aparicion = Trollhunters |ingreso_doblaje = 1967 |salida_doblaje = 2018 (51 años) |estado = Fallecido }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|230px dragon_ball_2.jpg|El narrador en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su trabajo más emblematico. IndianaJones.jpg|Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) en la franquicia que lleva su nombre. Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf (Ian McKellen) en las sagas de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit, popular personaje del actor. CondeDooku star wars.png|Conde Dooku (Christopher Lee) en la trilogía precuela de Star Wars, gran personaje que dobló. Aslan .jpg|Aslan en Las crónicas de Narnia. SOM_Captain_Von_Trapp.png|El Capitán Georg Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde (ambos doblajes). Baron_york_von_trapp_lnranime.png|El mismo personaje en la versión anime. Magneto_ian.jpg|La segunda voz de Eric Lensher/Magneto (Ian McKellen) en la franquicia de X-Men. Slam Dunk2.jpg|También fue el narrador de el anime Slam Dunk. Ancestro_Mayor.png|Ancestro Mayor en Mulán. Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak en Tarzán. Fred_Jones-1a1.jpg|Fred Jones en Misterio a la orden III y El show de Scooby-Doo (temps. 1-2). Jack_santa_claus.jpg|Santa Claus en El extraño mundo de Jack. Guardaesmit.jpg|Guardabosques Smith en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas. Abuelo.jpg|Abuelo Cerdito de Peppa. Brave_fergus.jpg|Rey Fergus en Valiente. neeson2-64P.png|Oskar Schindler (Liam Neeson) en La lista de Schindler. Costner-1-.jpg|Teniente John Dunbar/Danza con Lobos en Danza con lobos. 2598-2.jpg|Alan Parrish en Jumanji. PeterPan.jpg|Peter Pan en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. The_fugitive_ford.jpg|Dr. Richard Kimble en El fugitivo. Ian_malcolm_1997.jpg|Ian Malcolm en El mundo perdido: Jurassic Park. Al_pacino_heat.jpg|Vincent Hanna en Fuego contra fuego. Moisés.jpg|Moisés en Los diez mandamientos (2ª versión). Alfred Caballero.gif|Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) en Batman: El caballero de la noche y Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. Jesus-cristomurio-1980-1a1.jpg|Jesus en El día que murió Cristo. spartacus 29.jpg|Marco Licinio Craso en Espartaco (redoblaje). HAL 9000.jpg|HAL 9000 en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (doblaje original). Cats_and_dogs_wallpaper_Mr_Tinkles_05.jpg|Sr. Tinkles en Como perros y gatos 2: La venganza de Kitty Galore. Archivo:Deckard.gif|Rick Deckard en el redoblaje de Blade Runner. Deckard-BladeR2.png|El mismo personaje en Blade Runner 2049. AVATARQuaritch.png|Coronel Miles Quaritch en Avatar. John_Doggett.jpg|John Doggett en Los expedientes secretos X. Eddeline.jpg|Ed Deline en Las Vegas. Jigsaw.jpg|John Kramer en varias películas de la saga El juego del miedo. Hannibal_Lecter_2001.gif|Hannibal Lecter en Hannibal. Dick-van-dyke-140813.jpg|Cecil Fredericks en las películas de Una noche en el museo. Draco2.jpg|Draco en Corazón de dragón. Giuseppe Baldini.jpeg|Giuseppe Baldini en El perfume: Historia de un asesino. The-Rock-sean-connery-331363_298_201.jpg|John Patrick Mason en La Roca. Samuel_gerard_us_marshalls.jpg|Samuel Gerard en Los federales. SupermanClarkKent.gif|Superman/Clark Kent en el doblaje angelino de Superman: La película y en el doblaje original de Superman III. 4413-29621.jpg|Jack Byrnes en la trilogía de Los Fockers. James Garrison JFK.gif|James Garrison (Kevin Costner) en JFK. Archivo:Michael_Corleone.El_padrino_III.jpg|Michael Corleone en El Padrino III. Tessio.jpg|Salvatore Tessio en El Padrino y El Padrino II (redoblajes). Milesinception.jpg|Miles en El origen. Archivo:Rdn.jpg|Jimmy Conway en Buenos muchachos (redoblaje). Dean Keaton.png|Dean Keaton en Los sospechosos de siempre (doblaje original). BrockWilliamsAVED.jpeg|Brock Williams en Ash contra el mal. GordonDietrich.jpg|Gordon Deitrich en V de venganza Louis Gara.gif|Louis Gara en Jackie Brown (doblaje original). billsikes_oltw2005.jpg|Bill Sikes en Oliver Twist (2005). Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-13h50m35s156.png|Mycroft Holmes en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. Brian dockett cdh 1978.png|Brian Dockett (David Huffman) en Castillos de hielo. Archivo:Max Cherry.gif|Max Cherry en Jackie Brown (primer redoblaje) MackAnchorman.jpg|Mack Tannen en Al diablo con las noticias. James Earl Jones.png|James Earl Jones en Fantasía 2000. Morgan Freeman en Ted 2.png|Patrick Meighan en Ted 2. Le Pelt.png|Jean Pierre Le Pelt en 102 dálmatas. LEGO Vitruvius.png|Vitruvius en La gran aventura LEGO. Soichiro.jpg|Soichiro Yagami en Death Note. Gunmar-trollhunters-16.9.jpg|Gunmar en Trollhunters. Glow-worm-ant-bully-83.jpg|Gusano en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas. Lucifersaintseiya.jpg|Lucifer en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer. Tzelkan.jpg|Tzekel-Kan en El camino hacia El Dorado. 11182217 837175499704229 2494819887077603848 n.jpg|Don Poncho de Un gallo con muchos huevos. Miguel_Hidalgo.png|Miguel Hidalgo en Héroes verdaderos: Independencia. Char 33827.jpg|Don Lino en El espanta tiburones. Ariscratle.png|Ariscratle en La era de hielo 4. Bananin.png|Doblo a Bananín en algunos episodios en Bananas en Pijamas. Lucifer_Transparente.png|Lucifer en la película de Dragon Ball La Princesa Durmiente en el Castillo Embrujado. Puño De Mono.jpg|Mano de Mono en Kim Possible (1ª temporada). GeneralJN.jpg|General en Estación de Rastreo en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. Unicron-transformers-prime-9.72.jpg|Unicron en Transformers: Prime. Salem Saberhagen.jpg|Salem en Sabrina va a Roma. Alan Parrish animado.png|Alan Parrish (1ª voz) en Jumanji: la serie animada. Fabulmán.png|Fabulmán en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (ep. 40) y Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman. CharlieDog.gif|Charlie Dog en los Looney Tunes (un corto). God (Official Image).png|Dios en Los Simpson (temp. 13, ep. 283). Robert_de_niro.jpg|Robert de Niro fue interpretado habitualmente por José Lavat. Harrison_ford.jpg|Harrison Ford también fue interpretado habitualmente por José Lavat. Caine.jpg|Michael Caine también fue interpretado habitualmente por José Lavat. Al_pacino.jpg|Al Pacino también fue interpretado habitualmente por José Lavat. SDCC13_-_Ian_McKellen.jpg|Ian McKellen también fue interpretado habitualmente por José Lavat. Fabulman_y_dinamita-poster1a.jpg|Narrador en Dinamita, el perro maravilla. 1000 ways to die tv series-321552759-large.jpg|Narrador en 1000 maneras de morir (doblaje mexicano). Cinemax_LA2015.png|Voz oficial de Cinemax. Logo_UCV_Televisíon_(2006-2008).png|Voz oficial de UCV Televisión. Stereorey logo.png|Fue la voz institucional de Stereorey de 1990 a 1996. Imagen_radio_logo_2016.jpg|Fue la voz institucional de Imagen 90.5 hasta su deceso. Radio_Concierto.png|También fue la voz institucional de Radio Concierto en Chile desde 2000 hasta su muerte. thumb|230x230px José Lavat (28 de septiembre de 1948 - 15 de mayo de 2018) fue un actor de doblaje, teatro, televisión y locutor mexicano con 51 años de carrera. Fue la voz recurrente de Robert De Niro, Harrison Ford, Michael Caine, Ian McKellen y Al Pacino. En el anime era conocido por ser el narrador de todas las series de la franquicia de Dragon Ball (con la excepción de los primeros 60 episodios de Dragon Ball y los últimos 55 episodios de Dragon Ball GT), así como también fue el narrador de Slam Dunk. También destacó su trabajo como la voz del Capitán Georg Von Trapp en la famosa cinta musical La novicia rebelde, doblando al personaje en las dos versiones de doblaje de la película más en su versión anime. Fue el locutor del canal Cinemax Latinoamérica y también de la radiodifusora Imagen 90.5 FM de México, además de ser la voz institucional de Radio Concierto en Chile desde 2000, labor por la que llegó a hacerse muy conocido en dicho país durante las cuatro etapas por las que pasó la radio en la primera década del milenio, haciéndose presente con los lemas: "La radio de hoy", "Concierto presente en tu memoria", "La voz de los 80" y más recientemente "Concierto, 88.5, sólo grandes canciones".Homenaje de Radio Concierto a Pepe Lavat thumb|218x218px|José Lavat y algunos de sus personajes. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México el 28 de septiembre de 1948. Hermano de la actriz Queta Lavat, María Elena Lavat y el también actor Jorge Lavat, ya fallecido. Cursó estudios hasta nivel preparatoria. Su estatura de 1.90 m, una gran presencia y una voz destacada, lo convirtieron en el elegido para los papeles estelares de las obras teatrales en su preparatoria, por lo que le nació el interés por el teatro, dejando sus estudios de Relaciones Internacionales. En 1967 fue invitado por su hermano el actor Jorge Lavat a probarse en el doblaje. Tanto Jorge como la hermana de ambos, Queta, habían incursionado con gran éxito en el mundo del espectáculo, ambos actores muy talentosos y respetados, asimismo también habían incursionado en el doblaje. La primera experiencia de José en esta especialidad la tuvo en un episodio de Perdidos en el espacio interpretando a un robot, experiencia que casi lo hizo alejarse por completo, ya que después de trabajar mucho para hacer 14 repeticiones, el director y dueño de la compañía, el Lic. Ortigosa le dijo: "Lástima, tienes buena voz pero necesitas meterte a una academia de actuación por unos tres años". José se retiró del doblaje para continuar con su carrera en el teatro. A insistencia de su hermano Jorge Lavat, unos meses después regresó nuevamente al doblaje, hizo unas pruebas para la serie Área 12 donde se quedó con el papel de Jim Reed (interpretado por Kent McCord). En pocos meses José logró un vertiginoso desarrollo en esta especialidad, convirtiéndose en uno de los pilares de Cinematográfica Interamericana. Su primer gran doblaje, como él lo manifestaba, fue en una serie de aventuras llamada "Las aventuras de Bronson" (Then Came Bronson) en la que dobló a Michael Parks. Esta fue su primera serie de una hora. Además de integrarse a la actuación de voz, aprovechado su gran facilidad para los idiomas se dedicó también a la traducción para doblaje. Para entonces el doblaje sufre una transformación en los aspectos técnicos: la incorporación del video, que lo hace más rápido. José se convirtió en el primer director de doblaje en video con las telenovelas brasileñas tales como El bien amado y La sucesora; y algunas miniseries inglesas como Los de arriba y los de abajo y Yo, Claudio. Después de 12 años dirigiendo, su carrera tomó un giro distinto: se integró con gran éxito a la locución comercial. Si bien José nunca había abandonado el doblaje, la gran demanda por su voz en anuncios comerciales, audiovisuales, videos internos y campañas presidenciales lo obligaron a dejar primero la traducción, luego la dirección y a disminuir su participación como actor de doblaje. Además de ser uno de los actores de doblaje y uno de los locutores más reconocidos en toda Latinoamérica, José tuvo tiempo para trabajar en algunos programas de televisión, como son "Papá soltero", "Canasta de cuentos mexicanos" entre otros. Desde los años 80 y también en los años 90 fue el narrador de la publicidad de la gama de automóviles de la Ford Motor Company de México, haciendo popular la frase "Ford, excelencia automotriz". Entre las experiencias que José recordaba con gran gusto está la invitación por la Deutshe Welle para ser el conductor a cuadro de la serie de 16 episodios "El siglo de los cirujanos", lo que le brindó la oportunidad de viajar por primera vez a Europa. También fue la voz oficial de la Cadena Radiofónica Stereorey de MVS Radio desde 1998 hasta 2002. thumb|right|230px|José Lavat es conocido por ser la voz de los comerciales de los automóviles Ford desde los años 80, por ejemplo este anuncio del Grand Marquis de 1994 José participó también en la ópera prima del ex locutor Olallo Rubio Y tú, ¿cuánto cuestas? como voz en off junto a José María "Chema" Armesto. Estuvo casado con la también actriz Cristina Camargo y casado con la actriz Gisela Casillas hasta su fallecimiento. Lavat falleció el 15 de mayo de 2018. La noticia de su fallecimiento se volvió en tendencia en las redes sociales, y muchos colegas suyos dieron su pésame también por las redes. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Filmografía thumb|José Lavat como Lucifer en Dragon Ball Películas Robert De Niro *''Mi abuelo es un peligro'' (2016) - Dick Kelly *''Joy: El nombre del éxito'' (2015) - Rudy Mangano *''Pasante de moda'' (2015) - Ben Whittaker *''El encargo'' (2014) - Dragna *''Último viaje a Las Vegas'' (2013) - Patrick "Paddy" Connors *''Ajuste de cuentas'' (2013) - Billy "The Kid" McDonnen *''Poderes ocultos'' (2012) - Simon Silver *''Nacidos para matar'' (2011) - Hunter (2ª versión) *''Año nuevo'' (2011) - Stan Harris *''Stone'' (2010) - Jack Mabry *''La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers'' (2010) - Jack Byrnes *''Están todos bien'' (2009) - Frank Goode *''El buen pastor'' (2006) - Bill Sullivan *''Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo'' (2004) - Jack Byrnes *''Analízate'' (2002) - Paul Vitti *''City by the Sea'' (2002) - Vincent LaMarca *''15 minutos'' (2001) - Eddie Fleming *''La familia de mi novia'' (2000) - Jack Byrnes *''Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle'' (2000) - Amadísimo Líder (2ª versión) *''Jackie Brown'' (1997) - Louis Gara (doblaje original) *''Tierra de policías'' (1997) - Tnte. Moe Tilden *''La sangre que nos une'' (1996) - Dr. Wally (2ª versión) *''Los hijos de la calle'' (1996) - Padre Bobby (1ª versión) *''Buenos muchachos'' (1990) - James "Jimmy" Conway (redoblaje) Harrison Ford *''Blade Runner 2049'' (2017) - Rick Deckard *''El secreto de Adaline'' (2015) - William Jones (versión Diamond Films) *''Al diablo con las noticias'' (2013) - Mack Tannen *''El juego de Ender'' (2013) - Coronel Hyrum Graff (versión Diamond Films) *''Paranoia'' (2013) - Jock Goddard (versión Diamond Films) *''42'' (2013) - Branch Rickey *''Un despertar glorioso'' (2010) - Mike Pomeroy *''Brüno'' (2009) - Él mismo *''Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal'' (2008) - Indiana Jones *''Firewall'' (2006) - Jack Stanfield *''Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios'' (2003) - Joe Gavillan *''Avión presidencial'' (1997) - Presidente Jim Marshall *''El fugitivo'' (1993) - Dr. Richard Kimble *''Indiana Jones y la última cruzada'' (1989) - Indiana Jones (redoblaje) *''Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición'' (1984) - Indiana Jones (doblaje original/redoblaje) *''Blade Runner'' (1982) - Rick Deckard (redoblaje de 2003) *''Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida'' (1981) - Indiana Jones (redoblaje) Michael Caine *''Un golpe con estilo'' (2017) - Joe *''La juventud'' (2015) - Fred Ballinger *''Interestelar'' (2014) - Profesor Brand *''Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende'' (2012) - Alfred Pennyworth *''Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa'' (2012) - Alexander Anderson (tráiler) *''El origen'' (2010) - Miles *''Batman: El caballero de la noche'' (2008) - Alfred Pennyworth *''Un plan brillante'' (2007) - Sr. Hobbs *''Respuesta armada'' (2003) - Jake Mellows *''El americano'' (2002) - Thomas Fowler *''Las reglas de la vida'' (1999) - Dr. Wilbur Larch *''Medianoche en San Petersburgo'' (1996) - Harry Palmer *''Expreso a Beijing'' (1995) - Harry Palmer *''Terreno salvaje'' (1994) - Michael Jennings *''Jekyll & Hyde'' (1990) - Dr. Jekyll/Sr. Hyde *''Dos pícaros sinvergüenzas'' (1988) - Lawrence Jamieson *''Escape a la victoria'' (1981) - Lamar Dickey Al Pacino *''Danny Collins'' (2015) - Danny Collins *''El ocaso de una vida'' (2014) - Simon Axler *''Jack y Jill'' (2011) - Él mismo *''Ahora son 13'' (2007) - Willy Bank *''88 minutos'' (2007) - Dr. Jack Gramm *''Dos por el dinero'' (2005) - Walter Abrams *''Una relación peligrosa'' (2003) - Sr. Starkman *''S1mone'' (2002) - Viktor Taransky *''Insomnia'' (2002) - Det. Will Dormer (1ª versión) *''Un domingo cualquiera'' (1999) - Tony D'Amato *''Donnie Brasco'' (1997) - Lefty Ruggiero *''Fuego contra fuego'' (1995) - Vincent Hanna *''Un día para recordar'' (1995) - Gitano Sabatoni *''Frankie y Johnny'' (1991) - Johnny *''El Padrino III'' (1990) - Michael Corleone *''Serpico'' (1973) - Frank Serpico Ian McKellen *''La Bella y la Bestia'' (2017) - Din-Don (tráilers) *''El vestidor'' (2015) - Norman *''El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Gandalf'' *''X-Men: Días del futuro pasado'' (2014) - Eric Lensher/Magneto *''El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug'' (2013) - Gandalf *''Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Eric Lensher/Magneto'' *''El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado'' (2012) - Gandalf *''X-Men: La batalla final'' (2006) - Eric Lensher/Magneto *''X-Men 2'' (2003) - Eric Lensher/Magneto *''El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey'' (2003) - Gandalf *''El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres'' (2002) - Gandalf *''El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo'' (2001) - Gandalf Anthony Hopkins *''Transformers: El último caballero'' (2017) - Sir Edmund Burton (tráiler) *''En la mente del asesino'' (2015) - John Clancy *''El gran secuestro del señor Freddy Heineken'' (2015) - Freddy Heineken *''El rito'' (2011) - Padre Lucas *''Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños'' (2010) - Alfie Shepridge *''Bobby'' (2006) - John Casey *''Alexander'' (2004) - Viejo Ptolemy *''La piel del deseo'' (2003) - Coleman Silk *''Hannibal'' (2001) - Hannibal Lecter *''Titus'' (1999) - Titus Andronicus *''El león en invierno'' (1968) - Ricardo Michael Douglas *''Código abierto'' (2017) - Eric Lasch *''Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) - Oren Little'' *''Haywire'' (2011) - Alex Coblenz *''Solitary Man'' (2009) - Ben Kalmen (versión Quality) *''Más allá de la duda'' (2009) - Mark Hunter *''Tres son multitud'' (2006) - Sr. Thompson *''El juego'' (1997) - Nicholas Van Orton (doblaje original) *''Acoso sexual'' (1994) - Tom Sanders *''Atracción fatal'' (1987) - Dan Gallagher Chris Cooper *''Vivir de noche'' (2016) - Albert White *''Atracción peligrosa'' (2010) - Stephen MacRay *''Donde viven los monstruos'' (2009) - Douglas *''Syriana'' (2005) - Jimmy Pope *''Capote'' (2005) - Alvin Dewey *''El ladrón de orquídeas'' (2002) - John Laroche *''El patriota'' (2000) - Harry Burwell *''Belleza americana'' (1999) - Coronel Frank Fitts Morgan Freeman *''Ben-Hur'' (2016) - Sheik Ilderim (tráiler) *''Londres bajo fuego'' (2016) - Allan Trumbull (tráiler) *''Impulso'' (2015) - Senador *''Ted 2'' (2015) - Patrick Meighan *''Lucy'' (2014) - Profesor Samuel Norman *''Danny the Dog'' (2005) - Sam *''Epidemia'' (1995) - General Billy Ford Liam Neeson *''A Walk Among the Tombstones'' (2014) - Matthew "Matt" Scudder *''Los próximos tres días'' (2010) - Damon Pennington (versión TV) *''Brigada-A: Los Magníficos'' (2010) - John "Hannibal" Smith *''Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba'' (2010) - Aslan *''Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian'' (2008) - Aslan *''Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero'' (2005) - Aslan *''La lista de Schindler'' (1993) - Oskar Schindler Steven Seagal *''En contra de la oscuridad'' (2009) - Tao (2ª versión) *''Negro amanecer'' (2005) - Jonathan Cold *''Hoy morirás'' (2005) - Harlan Banks *''Venganza en el Sol Naciente'' (2005) - Travis Hunter *''El forastero'' (2003) - Jonathan Cold *''Infierno bajo tierra'' (1997) - Jack Taggart *''Alerta máxima'' (1992) - Casey Ryback (redoblaje) Ed Harris *''Geo-Tormenta'' (2017) - Leonard Dekkom *''Sangre, sudor y gloria'' (2013) - Ed DuBois *''El submarino fantasma'' (2013) - Demi *''Al borde del abismo'' (2012) - David Englander (versión Quality) *''Una mente brillante'' (2001) - William Parcher *''Luna de porcelana'' (1994) - Kyle Bodine Jean Reno *''Margaret'' (2011) - Ramon Cameron *''22 Balas'' (2010) - Charly Mattei (doblaje México D.F.) *''Rollerball'' (2002) - Alexis Petrovich *''Un policía francés en Japón'' (2001) - Hubert Fiorentini *''Los ríos color púrpura'' (2000) - Pierre Niemans *''Los locos visitantes'' (1998) - Godefroy de Montmirail Gene Hackman *''Los excéntricos Tenenbaums'' (2001) - Royal Tenenbaum *''Un plan perfecto'' (2001) - Joe Moore *''Las estafadoras'' (2001) - William Tensy *''La mexicana'' (2001) - Arnold Margolese *''Enemigo público'' (1998) - Brill / Edward Lyle *''Contacto en Francia II'' (1975) - Det. Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle (doblaje original) Jean-Claude Van Damme *''Golpe fulminante'' (1998) - Marcus Ray *''La colonia'' (1997) - Jack Quinn *''Máximo riesgo'' (1996) - Alan Moreau *''Street Fighter: La última batalla'' (1994) - Coronel William Guile (Doblaje original) *''Ganar o morir'' (1993) - Sam *''Doble impacto'' (1991) - Alex/Chad Wagner (doblaje mexicano) Tobin Bell *''Jigsaw: El juego continúa'' (2017) - John/Jigsaw *''Saw VI'' (2009) - John/Jigsaw *''Saw V'' (2008) - John/Jigsaw *''Saw IV'' (2007) - John/Jigsaw *''Boogeyman 2'' (2007) - Dr. Mitchell Allen Christopher Lee *''Sombras tenebrosas'' (2012) - Sr. Clarney *''La invención de Hugo Cabret'' (2011) - Labiss *''Invasión a la privacidad'' (2011) - August *''Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith'' (2005) - Conde Dooku *''Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones'' (2002) - Conde Dooku Clint Eastwood *''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) - Frankie Dunn *''The Rookie'' (1990) - Nick Pulovski (2ª versión) *''En la cuerda floja'' (1984) - Capitán Wes Block *''La misión Eiger'' (1975) - Jonathan Hemlock (doblaje mexicano) *''La marca de la horca'' (1968) - Alguacil Jed Cooper (redoblaje) Sean Connery *''La Liga Extraordinaria'' (2003) - Allan Quatermain *''Jugando con el corazón'' (1998) - Paul *''La Roca'' (1996) - John Patrick Mason *''Corazón de dragón'' (1996) - Draco *''Nunca digas nunca jamás'' (1983) - James Bond Christopher Walken *''Maten al irlandés'' (2011) - Shondor Birns *''Fundido a negro'' (2006) - Brewster *''La envidia mata'' (2004) - J-Man *''Las grabaciones de Anderson'' (1971) - El Kid Robin Williams *''Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible'' (2010) - Él mismo *''El mejor papá del mundo'' (2009) - Lance (doblaje mexicano) *''Jumanji'' (1995) - Alan Parrish (doblaje original mexicano) *''Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio'' (1991) - Peter Banning/Peter Pan Kevin Costner *''El mensajero'' (1997) - El mensajero *''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) - Wyatt Earp *''JFK'' (1991) - James Garrison *''Danza con lobos'' (1990) - Teniente John Dunbar / Danza con Lobos (doblaje original) Robert Miano *''Venganza sangrienta'' (2013) - Sergio Grimaldi *''Giallo'' (2009) - Inspector Mori *''Honorables delincuentes'' (1999) - Frank Riles Frank Langella *''Desconocido'' (2011) - Rodney Col *''La caja'' (2009) - Arlington Steward *''Presidente por un día'' (1993) - Bob Alexander Michael Keaton *''Game 6'' (2005) - Nicky Rogan (1ª versión) *''Horas de angustia'' (1998) - Peter McCabe (redoblaje) *''Mis otros yo'' (1996) - Doug Kinney John Malkovich *''El libertino'' (2004) - Charles II *''De hombres y ratones'' (1992) - Lennie Small *''El imperio del sol'' (1988) - Basie (redoblaje) Walter Matthau *''El arpa de hierba'' (1995) - Juez Charlie Cool *''Daniel el travieso'' (1993) - George Wilson (redoblaje) *''Primera plana'' (1974) - Walter Burns Nick Nolte *''Una noche para sobrevivir'' (2015) - Eddie Conlon *''Infidelidades'' (1997) - Lucky Mann John Goodman *''Operación monumento'' (2014) - Walter Garfield *''¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III'' (2013) - Marshall Dick Van Dyke *''Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba'' (2014) - Cecil Fredericks *''Una noche en el museo'' (2006) - Cecil Fredericks Martin Sheen *''El blog de una adolescente'' (2014) - Glenn Warburg *''Spawn'' (1997) - Jason Wynn Danny Aiello *''Dame la mano'' (2014) - Padre Paul *''Harlem Nights'' (1989) - Phil Harper Charles Dance *''Berlin Job'' (2012) - Trenchard *''Gosford Park'' (2001) - Lord Raymond Stockbridge Gérard Depardieu *''Una aventura extraordinaria'' (2012) - Cocinero *''102 dálmatas'' (2000) - Jean Pierre LePelt Stephen Fry *''Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras'' (2011) - Mycroft Holmes *''V de venganza'' (2006) - Gordon Deitrich Derek Jacobi *''Más allá de la vida'' (2010) - Él mismo *''Inframundo: La evolución'' (2006) - Corvinus Michael Gambon *''El libro de los secretos'' (2010) - George *''Sylvia'' (2003) - Profesor Thomas Stephen Lang *''Avatar'' (2009) - Coronel Quaritch *''Dioses y generales'' (2003) - Gral. Thomas Jackson Bruce McGill *''El juego perfecto'' (2009) - Tanner *''Cartas de un asesino'' (1998) - Brinker Gary Cole *''Conspiración violenta'' (2008) - John Rhodes (Doblaje mexicano) *''Soy espía'' (2002) - Carlos Scott Glenn *''Escritores de la libertad'' (2007) - Steve Gruwell *''Día de entrenamiento'' (2001) - Roger Alan Rickman *''Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet'' (2007) - Juez Turpin *''Sensatez y sentimientos'' (1995) - Coronel Brandon Marlon Brando *''Superman regresa'' (2006) - Jor-El (archivo de video) *''Morituri'' (1965) - Robert Crain Burt Reynolds *''Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Jefferson Davis "Boss" Hogg *Alta velocidad'' (2001) - Carl Henry (1ª versión) Randy Quaid ' *Jóvenes pilotos'' (2003) - Vic Davies *''No es otra tonta película americana'' (2001) - Sr. Briggs '''Jack Nicholson *''La promesa'' (2001) - Jerry Black (redoblaje) *''La fuerza del cariño'' (1983) - Garrett Breedlove Tommy Lee Jones *''Los federales'' (1998) - Marshal Samuel Gerard *''Entre el cielo y la tierra'' (1993) - Steve Butler Ed Begley Jr. *''La fiesta de la familia Addams'' (1998) - Phillip Adams *''La diabla'' (1989) - Bob Gabriel Byrne *''Los sospechosos de siempre'' (1995) - Dean Keaton *''Mujercitas'' (1994) - Friederic "Fritz" Bhaer Laurence Fishburne *''Causa justa'' (1995) - Tanny Brown *''Boyz n the Hood'' (1991) - Furious Styles Malcolm McDowell *''Star Trek 7: Generaciones'' (1994) - Dr. Tolian Soran *''Calígula'' (1979) - Calígula Richard Dreyfuss *''Prisioneros del honor'' (1991) - Coronel George Picquart *''Me quieren volver loca'' (1987) - Aaron Levinsky Paul Newman *''El color del dinero'' (1986) - Fast Eddie Felson *''Guerra secreta'' (1968) - Sold. Harry Frigg *''Hombre'' (1967) - John Russell Christopher Reeve *''Superman III'' (1983) - Clark Kent/Superman *''Superman'' (1978) - Clark Kent/Superman Abe Vigoda *''El Padrino II'' (1974) - Tessio (redoblaje) *''El Padrino'' (1972) - Tessio (redoblaje) James Stewart *''El vuelo del Fénix'' (1965) - Capitán Frank Towns *''Tierra y esperanza'' (1952) - Glyn McLyntock Otros *''Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) - Douglas Kenney (viejo) (Martin Mull) *Una larga noche'' (2017) - Sr. Gallo (J.K. Simmons) *''Boyka: Undisputed IV'' (2016) - Zourab (Alon Aboutboul) *''El contador'' (2016) - Lamar Black (John Lithgow) *''El delantero de oro'' (2015) - Reportero deportivo (Paul Toliusis) *''La cumbre escarlata'' (2015) - Carter Cushing (Jim Beaver) *''Sn. Vincent'' (2014) - Gus (Reg E. Cathey) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *''3 días para matar'' (2014) - Director de la CIA (Raymond J. Barry) (versión Videomax) *''Los de abajo'' (2013) - Él mismo (Joe Namath) *''¿Estás aquí?'' (2013) - Dr. Vincent (Edward Herrmann) *''Ladrona de libros'' (2013) - Narrador / Muerte (Roger Allam) *''47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai'' (2013) - Narrador (Ron Bottitta) *''La dama de negro'' (2012) - Sam Daily (Ciarán Hinds) *''Un héroe fantástico'' (2011) - Donald Delansky (Arthur J. Nascarella) *''Beethoven: Una aventura navideña'' (2011) - Beethoven (voz) (Tom Arnold) *''Mi semana con Marilyn'' (2011) - Richard Wattis (Richard Clifford) *''La profecía del 11-11-11'' (2011) - Voces adicionales *''Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Voces adicionales'' *''El turista'' (2010) - Reginald Shaw (Steven Berkoff) *''Furia de titanes'' (2010) - Rey Kepheus (Vincent Regan) *''Velocidad mortal'' (2010) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos *''Prácticamente muertos'' (2010) - Reverendo Kalahan (Brian Cox) *''Polvo azul'' (2009) - Jack Doheny (Ray Liotta) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) - Sir Thomas (James Fox) *''Nada como las vacaciones'' (2009) - Edy Rodriguez (Alfred Molina) *''Agente internacional'' (2009) - Wilhelm Wexler (Armin Mueller-Stahl) *''Camino a la Gloria'' (2009) - Kyle Garrett (Jeff Bridges) *''Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee'' (2009) - Herb Lee (Alan Arkin) *''Loca vida salvaje'' (2008) - Bill Calhoun (Joe Don Baker) *''The Man Who Came Back'' (2008) - Juez Duke (George Kennedy) *''El progreso del peregrino'' (2008) - Evangelista *''Seduciendo a un extraño'' (2007) - Arvis Narron (Richard Portnow) *''Elvis: Protegiendo al Rey'' (2007) - Acompañante de Elvis *''La esperanza vive en mí'' (2007) - Juez Raines (Donald Sutherland) *''Arn: El caballero templario'' (2007) - Birger Brosa (Stellan Skarsgård) *''A prueba de muerte' (2007) - Stuntman Mike (Kurt Russell) (redoblaje) *Planet Terror'' (2007) - Sheriff Hague (Michael Biehn) (redoblaje) *''Rush Hour 3'' (2007) - Ministro Reynard (Max von Sydow) *''El perfume: Historia de un asesino'' (2006) - Giuseppe Baldini (Dustin Hoffman) *''Muriendo por un sueño'' (2006) - Presidente (Dennis Quaid) *''El tesoro de Tillamook'' (2006) - Jimmy Kimbell (Brian Thompson) *''Driftwood: el secreto'' (2006) - Quails (John Walcutt) *''Tsunami: El día después'' (2006) - Tony Whittaker (Hugh Bonneville) *''Solos en la oscuridad'' (2005) - Dr. Lionel Hudgens (Matthew Walker) *''El juego de sus vidas'' (2005) - Dent McSkimming (Narración) (Terry Kinney) *''Buenas noches y buena suerte'' (2005) - Edward Murrow (David Strathairn) *''El diario de la princesa 2'' (2004) - Vizconde Mabrey (John Rhys-Davies) *''Closer: Llevados por el deseo'' (2004) - Larry (Clive Owen) *''Control'' (2004) - Dr. Michael Copeland (Willem Dafoe) *''Bibi la hechicera'' (2004) - Quirin Bartels (Edgar Selge) *''Dragón latino'' (2004) - Thorn (Gary Busey) *''Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción'' (2003) - Agente en video (Peter Graves) *''El último samurai'' (2003) - Simon Graham (Timothy Spall) *''Fuera del mapa'' (2003) - Charley (Sam Elliott) *''En compañía del miedo'' (2003) - Phil Parsons (Bernard Hill) *''El maestro del disfraz'' (2002) - Devlin Bowman (Brent Spiner) *''Mi pobre angelito 4'' (2002) - Prescott (Erick Avari) *''Monster's Ball'' (2001) - Hank (Billy Bob Thornton) (ambas versiones) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) - Joe Potter (Jeffrey Jones) *''Not Afraid, Not Afraid'' (2001) - Ex esposo de Paula *''Planeta rojo'' (2000) - Dr. Bud Chantilas (Terence Stamp) *''Beautiful Joe'' (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) *''Wilder'' (2000) - Dr. Sam Dennis Charney (Rutger Hauer) *''Fantasía 2000'' (1999) - James Earl Jones *''Alto riesgo'' (1999) - Simon Jones (Pip Torrens) *''El jarrón de la fortuna'' (1999) - Willis Richland (Charles S. Dutton) *''Sabrina va a Roma'' (1998) - Salem (Nick Bakay) *''El pequeño unicornio'' (1998) - Ted Regan (David Warner) *''Cartas de un asesino'' (1998) - Brinker (Bruce McGill) *''Historia americana X'' (1998) - Dr. Robert Sweeney (Avery Brooks) *''Todos los pequeños animales'' (1998) - Sr. Summers (John Hurt) *''El mundo perdido: Jurassic Park'' (1997) - Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) *''Casper: la primera aventura'' (1997) - Bill Case (Michael McKean) *''George de la selva'' (1997) - Simio (John Cleese) *''Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal'' (1997) - James "Jim" Williams (Kevin Spacey) *''Conspiración'' (1997) - Presidente de Estados Unidos (Sam Waterston) *''Tiburones de acero'' (1997) - Admirante Jim Perry (Billy Dee Williams) *''Dinero fácil'' (1997) - Guy Cipriani (Paul Sorvino) *''Un hada muy especial'' (1997) - Thomas Jameson (Dale Midkiff) *''Mi perro fantasma'' (1997) - Peter Avelino (John Phillip Law) *''Jackie Brown'' (1997) - Max Cherry (Robert Forster) (redoblaje) *''El paciente inglés'' (1996) - Conde Almasy (Ralph Fiennes) *''Fargo'' (1996) - Jerry Lundegaard (William H. Macy) (doblaje original) *''Gotti'' (1996) - John Gotti (Armand Assante) *''La búsqueda'' (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (Roger Moore) (redoblaje mexicano) *''3 ninjas contraatacan'' (1995) - Jack Harding (Charles Napier) *''La red'' (1995) - Dr. Alan Champion (Dennis Miller) *''Apolo 13'' (1995) - Comentarista en TV (Bruce Wright) *''La llave mágica'' (1995) - Boone (David Keith) *''Muerte súbita'' (1995) - Joshua Foss (Powers Boothe) *''Restauración'' (1995) - Rey Charles II (Sam Neill) *''Ricardo III'' (1995) - Lord William Hastings (Jim Carter) *''La última cena'' (1995) - Norman Arbuthnot (Ron Perlman) *''El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña'' (1995) - Morgan la cabra (Colm Meaney) *''Crímenes imaginarios'' (1994) - Ray Weiler (Harvey Keitel) *''Nostradamus'' (1994) - Michel de Nostradamus (Tchéky Karyo) *''Beethoven, amada Inmortal'' (1994) - Ludwig van Beethoven (Gary Oldman) *''Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood'' (1993) - Alguacil de Rattingham (Roger Rees) (versión Columbia) *''Loca obsesión'' (1993) - Cliff Forrester (Kurtwood Smith) *''El Cascanueces'' (1993) - Narrador (Kevin Kline) *''Malicia'' (1993) - Dr. Jed Hill (Alec Baldwin) *''Un extraño amor'' (1992) - Ray Hallet (Brian Kerwin) *''Perros de la calle'' (1992) - Joe Cabot (Lawrence Tierney) *''Riqueza ajena'' (1991) - Andrew Jorgenson (Gregory Peck) *''Mi mamá es una sirena'' (1990) - Lou Landsky (Bob Hoskins) *''Estado de gracia'' (1990) - Raferty (John MacKay) *''El presidio'' (1988) - Jay Austin (Mark Harmon) *''Dragones eternamente'' (1988) - Voces adicionales *''Acusados'' (1988) - Abogado Paulsen (Peter Van Norden) *''Creepshow 2'' (1987) - Ray Spruce (George Kennedy) *''Nada en común'' (1987) - Neal Page (Steve Martin) *''Te amaré en silencio'' (1986) - James Leeds (William Hurt) *''Víctor/Victoria'' (1982) - Carole "Toddy" Todd (Robert Preston) *''E.T.: El extraterrestre'' (1982) - Médico (David Berkson) (redoblaje) *''El día que Cristo murió'' (1980) - Jesús (Chris Sarandon) *''Aeropuerto 79'' (1979) - André Robelle (Jean Turlier) (doblaje original) *''Castillos de hielo'' (1978) - Brian Dockett (David Huffman) *''El imperio de las hormigas'' (1977) - Dan Stokely (Robert Lansing) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza'' (1977) - C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) (primer doblaje mexicano) *''Gable y Lombard'' (1976) - Louis B. Mayer (Allen Garfield) *''La tragedia del Hindenburg'' (1975) - Boerth (William Atherton) *''Los tres días del Cóndor'' (1975) - Joseph Turner (Robert Redford) *''El gran Jack'' (1971) - Voces adicionales *''Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate'' (1971) - Bill el vendedor de dulces (Aubrey Woods) (versión de CINSA) *''Escape del planeta de los simios'' (1971) - Dr. Lewis Dixon (Bradford Dillman) *''Historia de amor'' (1970) - Ray Stratton (Walker Daniels) *''La pandilla salvaje'' (1969) - Pike Bishop (William Holden) (redoblaje/BD) *''2001: Odisea en el espacio'' (1968) - HAL 9000 (Douglas Rain) (doblaje original) *''El planeta de los simios'' (1968) - Dr. Galen (Wright King) *''El bebé de Rosemary'' (1968) - Dr. Hill (Charles Grodin) *''El estrangulador de Boston'' (1968) - Detective Frank McAfee (Murray Hamilton) *''Al maestro con cariño (1967) - Mark Thackeray (Sidney Poitier)'' *''Casino Royale'' (1967) - Inspector Mathis (Duncan Macrae) *''Funeral en Berlín'' (1966) - Johnny Vulkan (Paul Hubschmid) / Locutor de radio *''¿Quién es Quiller?'' (1966) - Quiller (George Segal) *''La agonía y el éxtasis'' (1965) - Duque de Urbino (Alberto Lupo) *''Una grieta en el mundo'' (1965) - Ted Rampion (Kieron More) *''La novicia rebelde'' (1965) - Capitán Georg von Trapp (Christopher Plummer) (doblaje original/redoblaje) *''El tercer secreto'' (1964) - Lawrence Jacks (Peter Sallis) *''La caída del Imperio Romano'' (1964) - Livio (Stephen Boyd) *''Todo empezó en Nápoles'' (1960) - Michael Hamilton (Clark Gable) *''Espartaco'' (1960) - Marco Licinio Crasso (Laurence Olivier) (redoblaje) * Me casé con un monstruo del espacio (1958) - Ted Hanks (Chuck Wassil) *''Los diez mandamientos'' (1956) - Moisés (Charlton Heston) (2ª versión) *''La lanza rota'' (1954) - Mike Devereaux (Hugh O'Brien) *''Shane, el desconocido'' (1953) - Shane (Alan Ladd) *''Stalag 17'' (1953) - Teniente James Dunbar (Don Taylor) *''Ambiciones que matan'' (1951) - Bellows (Fred Clark) *''Río Grande'' (1950) - Travis Tyree (Ben Johnson) *''La calle sin nombre'' (1948) - Policía (Dan Sheridan) *''Arsénico y encaje'' (1944) - Mortimer Brewster (Cary Grant) *''La pequeña Miss Broadway'' (1938) - Roger Wendling (George Murphy) *''La momia'' (1932) - Ralph Norton (Bramwell Fletcher) Narrador e insertos *''Enemigos públicos'' (2009) - Insertos *''Inframundo: La evolución'' (2006) - Narración e insertos *''El juego de sus vidas'' (2005) - Presentación *''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) - Insertos *''Anaconda'' (1997) - Insertos *''La llave mágica'' (1995) - Presentación e insertos *''Alerta máxima 2'' (1995) - Insertos *''Fuego contra fuego'' (1995) - Insertos *''Drácula muerto pero feliz'' (1995) - Narrador *''El fugitivo'' (1993) - Presentación *''Acusados'' (1988) - Narrador *''Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición'' (1984) - Presentación / Insertos (doblaje original) *''La fuerza del cariño'' (1983) - Presentación *''Nunca digas nunca jamás'' (1983) - Presentación e insertos *''Contacto en Francia II'' (1975) - Presentación e insertos (doblaje original) *''Odio por odio'' (1967) - Insertos Telefilmes Christopher Lee *''Sherlock Holmes: Incidente en las cataratas Victoria' ' (1992) - Sherlock Holmes'' *''Sherlock Holmes y la prima donna'' (1991) - Sherlock Holmes Otros *''El vestidor'' (2015) - Norman (Ian McKellen) *''Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros'' (2009) - Jude Weatherby (Richard Riehle) (doblaje mexicano) *''Yo era una rata'' (2001) - Dr. Bullman (Gerard Murphy) / Insertos *''Hombres de otros mundos'' (1970) - Todd (Daniel J. Travanti) *''El hombre que costó 6 millones de dólares'' (1973) - Steve Austin (Lee Majors) *''Las cintas Norliss'' (1973) - David Norliss (Roy Thinnes) Películas animadas Lance Henriksen *Tarzán II - Kerchak *Tarzán - Kerchak Otros *Un gallo con muchos huevos - Don Poncho (2015) *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Viento del sur (2015) *La gran aventura Lego - Vitruvius (Morgan Freeman) (2014) *La era de hielo 4 - Ariscratle (Patrick Stewart) (2012) *9 (2009) - 2 (Martin Landau) (Quality Films) / 1 (Christopher Plummer) (2ª versión) *Héroes Verdaderos - Miguel Hidalgo *Blancanieves y el castillo encantado - Lord Maliss *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Conde Dooku (Christopher Lee) *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - General Hein (James Woods) *El camino hacia El Dorado - Tzekel-Kan (Armand Assante) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Gusano (2006) *El espanta tiburones - Don Lino (Robert De Niro) (2004) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - General en Estación de Rastreo (Jim Cummings) *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Profesor Bill Woods *Mulán - Ancestro Mayor (George Takei) (1998) *El jorobado de Notre Dame - Narración (trailer) *El extraño mundo de Jack - Santa Claus *Mi bella dama - Voces adicionales *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Juguetero / Narración *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Narrador / Nicolás (adulto) *Ben-Hur, la película animada - Quinto Arius *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Unicron *Valiente - Rey Fergus *El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas - Guardabosques Smith *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Padre de Bernardette Series de TV *Secretos y mentiras - John Warner (Terry O'Quinn) *Ash contra el mal - Brock Williams *Anger Management - Martin Goodson (Martin Sheen) *Área 12 - Jim Reed (Kent McCord) *Ash contra el mal - Brock Williams (Lee Majors) *Bonanza - Ben Cartwright (Lorne Greene) (doblaje mexicano) *Caso cerrado - Personajes varios *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Sam Braun (Scott Wilson) (1ª-8ª temp.) / Voces adicionales *Dallas - John Ross "J.R." Ewing Jr. (Larry Hagman) (2012) *El Gran Chaparral - Joe (Bob Hoy) / Varios personajes *Las chicas Gilmore - Richard Gilmore (Edward Herrmann) *Hombres de cierta edad - Owen Thoreau Sr. (Richard Gant) *Las Vegas - Ed Deline (James Caan) *Los expedientes secretos X - Agente especial John Doggett (Robert Patrick) *M.A.S.H. - Trampero (Wayne Rogers) *Pobrezas y Riquezas - Nick Foley (Joseph Bologna) *Revelaciones (serie) - Prof. Jonah Lampley (John Rhys-Davies) *Steven Seagal: Policía en acción - Steven Seagal (Él mismo) *Los Tudors - Cardenal Thomas Wolsey (Sam Neill) (Doblaje original mexicano) *TV 101 - Director Edward Steadman (Leon Russom) *Pulseras rojas - Benito (Andreu Benito) (1ª voz) *Educando a papá - Jerry Adler *El show de Tony Randall - Walter Franklin (Tony Randall) *Las aventuras de Bronson - Jim Bronson *El viento en los sauces - Narración (Ian Carmichael) / Presentación e insertos *The Job - Detective Harrigan *The District - Jefe de Policía Jack Mannion *Muelle 56 - Nick Ryder (Joe Penny) *Perdidos en el espacio - Robot (Dick Tufeld) (pruebas de voz) (Su debut previo en el doblaje) Personajes episódicos *''El Gran Chaparral'' **ep. 7 - Mayor Corbett (Myron Healey) / Soldado (James Almanzar) (temp. 1, ep. 8) **ep. 78 - Harry Lark (Jonathan Goldsmith) **ep. 86 - Carter (Wes Bishop) **ep. 88 - Alguacil Dave Redman (Monte Markham) **ep. 96 - Teniente Allen (Pat Renella) **ep. 97 - Cullen Davidson (Richard Gates) *''La tribu Brady'' **ep. 17 - Wes Parker (Él mismo) (temp. 1, ep. 18) **ep. 32 - Sr. Stoner (Victor Kilian) *''Smallville'' **eps. 46 y 47 - Morgan Edge (Rutger Hauer) (temp. 3, eps. 1-2) **eps. 69 y 70 - General Sam Lane (Michael Ironside) (temp. 4, eps. 2-3) **eps. 139 y 141 - Zor-El (Christopher Heyerdahl) (temp. 7, eps. 6, 8) *''Los inventores'' **Galileo (Michael Moriarty ("Galileo: En los hombros de gigantes") Miniseries *El décimo reino - El cazador (Rutger Hauer) / Insertos *El día que Cristo murió - Jesús (Chris Sarandon) *Los de arriba y los de abajo - Capitán James Bellamy (Simon Williams) *Napoléon - Joseph Fouché (Gérard Depardieu) *San Agustín - San Agustín (Franco Nero) *Crónica de gángsters - Salvatore Maranzano (Joseph Mascolo) Series animadas Corey Burton *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas - Conde Dooku *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Conde Dooku Otros *La historia sin fin - Falkor, el dragón de la suerte / Presentación e insertos *Jumanji - Alan Parrish *Las nuevas películas de Scooby-Doo - Fred Jones *El show de Scooby-Doo - Fred Jones (1ª voz) *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Magneto *Guardianes de la galaxia - Zachary Foxx *Daria - Voces adicionales *Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces adicionales *Transformers: Prime - Unicron *Chuck Norris y sus comandos karatekas - Chuck Norris *Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Fabulman *Peppa - Abuelo Cerdito *Los Simpson - Buck McCoy / Dios *Los dragones de la mesa cuadrada - Rey Arduro / Narrador *Películas animadas bíblicas - Narrador *Los Sábados Secretos - Narrador *Un show más - Elefante Blanco *Kim Possible - Mano de Mono (1ª temp.) Anime Joji Yanami *Dragon Ball - Narrador (eps. 61-153) *Dragon Ball Z - Narrador *Dragon Ball GT - Narrador (eps. 1-9) *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Narrador *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Narrador *Dragon Ball Super - Narrador (eps. 1-11) Otros *Dragon Ball Super - Narrador (ep. 12 en adelante) *La novicia rebelde - Capitán Georg Von Trapp / Monseñor (un ep.) *Death Note - Soichiro Yagami *Naruto - Gatsu *Blue Seed - Narrador / Primer Ministro de Japón *El Ceniciento - Asesino #1 *Cyborg 009 - Saku Kanji *Neon Genesis Evangelion - General #2 *Slam Dunk - Narrador *Sailor Moon - Adivino (ep. 2) Películas de anime *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Narrador *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Narrador *Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente en el Castillo Embrujado - Lucifer *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencaranción de Eris, la diosa de la guerra - Narrador *Los Caballeros de Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los dioses - Narrador *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Lucifer / Narrador *Steamboy, la máquina de vapor - Lloyd Steam (Patrick Stewart) Telenovelas brasileñas Mauro Mendonça *La mestiza - Coronel Justino *El profeta - Francisco *La favorita - Gonzalo *Ciudad Paraíso - Antero *Passione - Eugénio Gouveia *Gabriela - Manoel Das Onças Rubens de Falco *La esclava Isaura - Leoncio Almeida *Doña Chepa - Hector *La Sucesora - Roberto Steen *Los inmigrantes - Antonio de Salvio Paulo Goulart *Cuna de Gato - Severo Tardivo *CuChiCheos - Orlando Bianchi *Dinosaurios y robots - Eliseu Cláudio Marzo *Bajo la luna - Ivan *Amazonia - Ramalho Junior *Deseo prohibido - Lázaro Simões Osmar Prado *Terra Esperanza - Jacobino *Chocolate con pimienta - Margarito Wolf Maya *Señora del destino - Leonardo *Dos caras - Geraldo Peixeiro Otros *El bien amado - Juarez Leão (Jardel Filho) *Malú Mujer - Celso (Gracindo Júnior) *Mujeres de arena - Breno Soarez de Azevedo (Daniel Dantas) *La esclava Isaura - Comandante Santana (Odilon Wagner) *Mujeres apasionadas - Leandro (Eduardo Lago) *Metamorfosis - Moreira (Javert Monteiro) *El astro - Ferragus (Francisco Cuoco) *La guerrera - Silveira (Jonas Mello) *Hombre nuevo - Jack Parker (Luís Carlos Miele) *Imperio - Antonio "Antonito" Batista (Roberto Bonfim) Telenovelas turcas *Kaçak - İsmet Ali Topçuoğlu (Mustafa Avkıran) (2013-2015) Dramas coreanos *Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Mayordomo Lee (Song Suk Ho) Documentales Samuel L. Jackson *Curiosidad - Presentador (¿Cómo sería el fin del mundo?) *Felinos de África (2011) - Narrador Otros *Adam Smith y la riqueza de las naciones (1976) - Narrador *Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro - Psiquiatra *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Narrador *Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills - Abogado acusador *1000 maneras de morir - Narrador *Me parece conocido - Narrador *Instituto Politécnico Nacional para OnceTV México (2011) - Narrador *Videos presentados en la exposición "Genocidios a partir del siglo XX" para el Museo Memoria y Tolerancia (Ciudad de México) - Narrador *Cortos Biografía Toon y Toonix - Narrador Videojuegos Stephen Fry *Fable II - Reaver *Fable III - Reaver Otros *Shadowrun - Narrador (entrenamiento) *League of Legends - Zilean / Cho'Gath Director de doblaje CINSA *El bien amado *La sucesora *Los de arriba y los de abajo *Yo, Claudio *La esclava Isaura (1976) Candiani Dubbing Studios *Sarah y Pato Trivia *Ha hecho de hijo de Blas García en dos oportunidades, aunque en la vida real ambos actores sólo se llevan siete años de diferencia: **En el redoblaje de Indiana Jones y la última cruzada, José interpretó al protagonista Indiana Jones (Henry Jones Jr.), mientras que Blas interpretó al Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (Sean Connery). **En Jumanji, José interpretó a Alan Parrish (Robin Williams), y Blas a Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde), aunque no se encontraron en escena ya que José lo hizo cuando es adulto, sin embargo, García también dobló al cazador Van Pelt, archienemigo de Alan, que también es originalmente interpretado por Jonathan Hyde. *Interpretó a Lucifer en 2 películas de anime, estas son: Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente En El Castillo Embrujado y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses. *Participó en un fandub del OVA "Dragon Ball: El Episodio de Bardock" donde hizo al Narrador https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=xxUOt63KS3Y. *En ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. en la segunda temporada, hace una aparición especial, el personaje de Fabulman de la serie Dinamita, el perro maravilla quien era doblado por su hermano Jorge Lavat (serie de la cual José también trabajó en ella como director de doblaje y como narrador) pero en dicha serie, el personaje de Fabulman fue doblado por el propio José, tomando el lugar de su hermano, debido a su fallecimiento. Incluso repitió éste papel en la película Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman, haciendo éstos dos trabajos como un guiño a uno de sus primeros trabajos en el mundo del doblaje y un homenaje a su hermano al tomar su lugar al interpretar la voz de uno de los personajes más famosos doblados por éste hace casi medio siglo. *Se le conocía respetuosa y cariñosamente como "La voz de Dios", curiosamente lo interpreto en la serie animada de Los Simpson en el episodio "Historias del dominio publico" Cine y televisión *El recuento de los daños (2001) - Narrador *The Harvest (1992) - Doctor *Medicine Man (1992) - Gobernador *Antonieta (1982) - Esposo de Antonieta *Canción de Navidad (1974) - Caballero #2 *Jesús, María y José (1972) - Galileo (niño) *Los miserables (1974) *Canasta de cuentos mexicanos (1972) *El aviso inoportuno (1969) Locución comercial *Ford - Voz institucional (1983-2016) *Ciudadanos Uni2 (promo: Elección de la Asamblea Constituyente) voz en off (2016) *KFC (Promo: Rumbo a la Navidad) (2015) *Once Niños Canal 11.2 (Promo: Inicio del Canal) (2015) *Cinemax - voz institucional (2014-2018) *Toyota (2014) *Cicatricure Maquillaje (1ª voz de "El tiempo" emitida una sola vez) (2014) *Bengué *Iniciativa México 2010 *Televisa Deportes (promo: "En el camino a Sudáfrica 2010") (voz en off como narrador documental junto a Abel Membrillo) *Campaña electoral de candidatos a senadores del PRI para radio y T.V., frase: "Primero México, primero tú." (2009) *Banco BBVA *Falabella *Chevrolet Corsa *Nissan Sentra *Primax *TNT *Cartoon Network (promos: "Teatro Cartoon" entre otros) (2000-2005) *Movie City *Biografía Toon *Qué Ambientazo (Los Mochis) *Nikzon *Pointts *Melchorita *Colún *Metrogas *Diario El Tiempo - Colombia *UCV Televisión (canal de televisión chileno) *Steven Seagal - La Semana de Steven Seagal en A&E *ISSSTE (2006-2007) *Shell Chile (2001) *Juguetes Radioactivo (promo: Avalancherokee) (2000) *TNT (voz institucional de TNT Nitro) (1998-2000) *Pisco Capel (1998) *Museo Rufino Tamayo - Voz institucional (1995) *Banco de México (promo: "Nuevo Peso o N$") (1994) *Calzado Canadá - Línea Perestroika (1991) *Solidaridad (años 90) *Ford Thunderbird 90 *El Palacio de Hierro (para papá) (1989) y (Navidad) (1990) *Duracell (comercial de 1989) *Yogurt Alpura (comercial de 1988) *Ford Cougar 1985 (comercial de los años 80) *Comercial margarina Parkay (1984) *Kodak (comercial de los años 80) *Pemex (años 80) *Banco del Atlántico (años 80) *Shampoo Head & Shoulders (promo: "Cambia los problemas de la caspa por un cabello hermoso") (años 80) *Escuela Militar de Cadetes "General José María Córdoba" *Café Águila Roja *Pan Artesano Bimbo *Jeans Ley (1978) Estaciones de radio *Stereorey, 1998-2002 *Grupo Imagen Multimedia, 2003-2018 *IQ Radio 93.9 f.m. Costa Rica, 2007-2018 *Concierto Chile, 2000-2018 *Radio Canela (Ecuador) (2005-2006/7) *90.5 fm Grupo Imagen ("poniendo a México en la misma sintonía") voz en off hasta el 2018 *ITESO Universidad Jesuita de Guadalajara *Extasis 101.5 FM Radiorama Bajío Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *Churubusco *Círculo Producciones *CINSA *CLADSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *IDF *Intertrack *Labo - Laboprime Dubbing Producers *Mad Pencil Studio *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande (sólo "Felinos de África" y "Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza") *Producciones Salgado *R. K. Tompkins y Asociados *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (hasta 2017) *Voltaic Studios México Los Ángeles *ESM International Dubbing Inc. *Ultra Video Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio Web: http://www.jlavat.com/ * *José Lavat en Hi5 *José Lavat en La Roca *José Lavat en La Roca (otro) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Fallecidos